


our dads are fucking idiots

by exadorlion



Series: Domestic AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Texting, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/pseuds/exadorlion
Summary: alex and thomas has a fight and the children are left with the aftermath





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk smth i wrote

thomas: alex  
thomas: alex, i miss you  
thomas: alex, im sorry  
thomas: please come back….

 

my mother was a genius: Mary, Jane, Lucy. It seems our father has not moved since the hour 1800.  
mary this bitches: ughhh, its only 6:20 pats,, chill   
my mother was a genius: Father doesn’t seem to be type to sit and stare.  
my mother was a genius: I am merely worried for his well being.  
(‘mary this bitches’ has left the group chat)  
(‘my mother was a genius’ invited ‘mary this bitches’)   
luc(ifer): stupid….

 

mary this bitches: fucc, my siblings are the fuckin worst,, so they forced me to ask u, whats up   
father but bolder: ?  
mary this bitches: y did ya leave??   
father but bolder: the fuq should ik  
father but bolder: pops just said we’re going to moms for a while  
mary this bitches: smh  
father but bolder: i cant even leave this house because mom knows imma be sneakin’ off   
father but bolder: ughhh, i cant stand a sad dad and a grumpy mom :/  
mary this bitches: >:^/   
mary this bitches: y is it that out of everyone in the world, my dad had to pick ur emotional ass dad  
father but bolder: stfu, its not like ur dad is any better >:(  
mary this bitches: nahh, hes worse ngl

 

mary this bitches: theoooo, bb, come overrr  
theo: Can’t. My dad is extra protective after we announced our relationship on social media. He has… strong opinions about you.  
mary this bitches: y, i didnt do anything wrong wtf??  
theo: Hun, you hacked the school’s facebook and filled it with memes, about your father. Let me rephrase. Inappropriate context about Secretary Jefferson and Secretary Hamilton.  
mary this bitches: :P   
mary this bitches: for a good cause  
theo: Why am I even dating you?  
mary this bitches: because you love me <333  
theo: <333 

 

luc(ifer): patty  
my mother was a genius: Hm?  
luc(ifer): dad is going to die  
my mother was a genius: ?!  
luc(ifer): hes gonna die if u dont run after ham-dad and bring him back  
my mother was a genius: Got it.

 

luc(ifer): mary, patsy was ready to run away  
mary this bitches: nice try ho,, not before me wtf

 

luc(ifer): jane sweetie, you better hurry up and stop mary from killing patsy  
jane: im at therapy right now,,  
luc(ifer): o shit sorry   
jane: language, you’re 12  
luc(ifer): mary cussed when she first came out of the womb  
luc(ifer): and y’all dont seem to care

 

mary this bitches: i cant believe you ran for 4 miles without stopping,,,   
mary this bitches: where r u  
my mother was a genius: Hmmm, I’m at 7/11 buying some water and taking a break.  
mary this bitches: i c u  
my mother was genius: Shit. 

 

mary this bitches: give me pops address,  
luc(ifer): im 12, how would i know?  
mary this bitches: - _ -  
luc(ifer): fine! but this is the last favor for today  
mary this bitches: un fucking believable 

 

father but bolder: haha, but babe, do u ever think we can get out of this place?  
georges-gorgeous: y? i love nyc  
father but bolder: blahh, ik but maybe somewhere we can  
father but bolder: have some alone time ;)  
georges-gorgeous: ewww, you’re so direct!! wheres the foreplay? ;))  
father but bolder: i can show u  
father but bolder: wait  
father but bolder: georges,,, i hear,,  
father but bolder: HOLY SHIT I HEAR MARY SCREAMING  
georges-gorgeous: ???

 

mary this bitches: OPEN THE WINDOW YOU WHORE  
father but bolder: WHAT THE FU C R U DOING YOU SLUT??!!!  
mary this bitches: either u open ur window or im knocking on the door and kidnapping your dad,  
father but bolder: fine but this better not ground me  
mary this bitches: i give u the spare room for u and georges at monticello   
father but bolder: deal

 

luc(ifer): progress?  
my mother was a genius: I’m lost.


End file.
